


Reminiscing

by Aequitas (Professor_Fluffy)



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Aequitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really quick Bilbo & Thorin drabble from Bilbo's POV. Spoilers for the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

He was a magnificent bastard. An arrogant one, that was for sure. I couldn't just stay home like a normal Hobbit, and then I found myself admiring the future King of the Dwarves. I could have asked that creature in the mountain who it was that I’d been foolishly air-headed over for the last few days, it would have caused less trouble. But I’m getting ahead of myself.

Everything about leaving the familiar was disgustingly scary, but not as scary as the thought of sitting at home in my comfortable chair for all of eternity, wondering what lay beyond my hobbit hole. I’ve always had this predilection for the extraordinary. My foolish fixation with Gandalf’s fireworks was what got me into this mess to begin with. 

There’s the root of the problem, Gandalf -- an extraordinary man -- but perhaps a not-so-extraordinary wizard. Oh there was potential... Potential to invite half the world into a Hobbit’s pantry without his permission, the gall. And Thorin...

Where do I begin? 

Gandalf found my one weakness, I could never resist a challenge. The more someone implied that I was likely to fail, the more persistent and belligerent I became. And then Thorin came out and declared that I was useless to them, nothing but an unwanted burden. I wanted to quit. I really did. I wanted to tell him exactly where to stick it, to turn around and march right back home. To hell with his attitude. But there was something remarkably charismatic about his stubborn persistence, his dogged heroic nature, something I found that I couldn't give up on. In the end, when he hugged me there on that cliff, and declared before his brethren that he’d never been more wrong, I knew I’d found something worth the price of leaving home. A man worth dying for. A true leader. After all, there are many types of adventure. What I felt for him then, when he wrapped his arms around me, was something I treasure more than any of the physical wealth I leave to you, my dear Frodo. I hope that one day you too can find a fellowship as loyal and brave as the one I did these sixty years past, and that you may have an ally as stalwart and true as the one I found in Thorin Oakenshield.


End file.
